The Lightning Strike
by BJArthur
Summary: All these broken pieces fit together to make a perfect picture of us. D/G/B OneShot inspired by Snow Patrol. rated for mature content.


WELL! it's been a while, huh? anyway, i was listening to Snow Patrol (as i am wont to do, it seems) and it just whapped me in the face. that being said, i feel like i should warn you. **THERE IS MATURE CONTENT IN THIS STORY. THAT IS WHY IT IS RATED M.** _if three people having sex bothers you, don't read this._ granted it's only the first part, but some people can be incredibly stupid. it would be common sense to navigate away from this page if you were to become uncomfortable. i won't be offended if you don't read this. i will be offended if you read this and leave a stupid review, however, so don't. if you have something constructive to say, that's fine, but if you're going to be small minded i will be very upset.

if you have ever heard The Lightning Strike, you'd know it's separated into three parts: What If This Storm Ends, The Sunlight Through the Flags, and Daybreak. as such, this story is separated into three parts, each inspired by a different section in the song. the first part takes place when D&B are 17 and G is 16. the next is when D&B are 18 and G is 17. the last is right before they get married; D&B are 20 and G hasn't yet had her 19th birthday. **(UPDATE 5.17.10: i realized that the seperaters in this disapeared. no one told me and i forgot to check. i had to go with line-breaks instead of my usual dashes. sorry if there was any confusion!)**

as always, i don't own Harry Potter or Snow Patrol, though Gary Lightboy still can make my insides happy. enjoy!

* * *

Draco had been sleeping in their bed for a month now. He had been with Blaise and Ginevra for an entire month and neither had made a move on him. It was a little annoying, really. All of his things were here, he knew that they both wanted him, and yet it was as if nothing had really changed. They still danced around him when the three of them were spending alone time together. They were hesitant about touching him; he had to place his hands on them before they did anything more than hold his hand. It made him doubt his place in their relationship and he did not like that at all.

"Que piensa usted, querido?" Blaise's sleep soaked voice rumbled against his chest. A tan arm slid up Draco's torso so that a long fingered palm rested right over his heart. Draco sighed and started tracing designs on Ginevra's thigh. The girl was facing him so he was able to see the content smile flit across her face as she subconsciously moved closer to him. This was their normal position when they were in bed, Blaise against his back and Ginny curled into his front.

"I was wondering why the only time you or Ginevra touch me is when we're in bed, and even then why you hold back." His voice was distant, slightly cold as it had a tendency to become when he was upset. Blaise frowned and moved so that he was leaning over his two beloveds.

"Where did this come from, querido?" Draco paused before answering. Malfoys, as a rule, did not stutter or stumble over words if they could help it, so he waited until he could speak clearly before opening his mouth.

"You and Ginevra don't touch me. The last time I felt any kind of passion from either of you was the first time I slept in your bed. Neither of you has expressed any interest in continuing a physical relationship with me." Blaise's frown deepened.

"But, querido... Draco, we were waiting for _you_. Gin and I want you to be ready before we do anything. We wanted to be sure that you were with us completely before we did anything physical. Don't think it's because we don't want you. You have... _no _idea how hard it has been for me to not follow you into the shower in the mornings, or to focus on studying in the library instead of pressing you against the stacks. I can't tell you about Gin – I can't read her mind – but we have talked about it and I get the feeling that she doesn't really know where she stands with you. You are..." Blaise chuckled, "not what she's used to, love." Draco's brow wrinkled, his eyes turning to the sleeping redhead in his arms.

"How can Ginevra not know where she stands with me?" Here Draco paused, trying to figure out best how to describe the woman he held. "She is light, Blaise," he finally said. "For all her softness, her curves, she is the sharp strike to my heart. I hold her, I see her, and I feel alive. You make me whole, Blaise; you keep me from folding in on myself, but she is the one we follow." Blaise smiled, pleased with his love's answer, and nuzzled Draco's neck.

"She may not be perfect," he said, "but she is our girl. Hey, why don't we wake our girl now," Blaise suggested, his voice turning husky with desire. "I'll show you what she likes."

Blaise placed his hand over Draco's, where it was still resting on Ginny's thigh, and moved it up under the shirt she wore. As one, they cupped her breast gently and swept their thumbs over her nipple, making it strain towards their touch.

"Now, bite down gently just above her collar bone, next to where her pulse beats," Blaise whispered into Draco's ear. Blaise's teeth scraped over the side of Draco's neck as the blonde Slytherin nipped Ginny's pulse point. Ginevra moaned and arched against Draco's front. Both boys found they were having trouble breathing.

"Squeeze her gently then bite her again right where you did before." Blaise removed his hand from over Draco's and went to the front of his sleep pants. Ginevra moved closer, trapping Blaise's hand against Draco. "Kiss her," he breathed, "long and hard."

Ginevra's lips were sleep-softened and full, like pillows against Draco's own. It took a moment as she was still mostly asleep but as she awoke she began to respond to him, kissing him back and drawing it out. Blaise cupped him suddenly and Draco gasped, allowing Ginevra's tongue to sweep into his mouth. Ginevra held Draco's head to hers as Blaise, mouth still attached to Draco's neck, began caressing him through his pants. Draco squeezed Ginny's breast again, pulling and rolling her nipple through his fingers, while Blaise ground into his ass.

"It's too much," Draco broke away, gasping. "I want you both so much."

Blaise rolled Draco on top of Ginny then settled himself so that his bottom half rested against Draco's ass, his arms holding himself up so that he didn't end up crushing his girlfriend. Ginny's legs rose so that her pelvis cradled Draco intimately, and she began pushing up against him as Blaise rubbed into him from behind. Draco fought the buttons of the shirt Ginny wore, eager to have skin pressed against skin. They began moving around him in tandem and Draco collapsed against Ginny's body. Her small hands ran over his body, leaving cool trails along his heated skin. She was awake now and wanted him to move against her, inside of her.

"Let us have you, Draco," Blaise hissed into his ear. "Let us take you."

Spurred into action, Draco's hands dragged at Ginevera's knickers while her legs pushed his pants from his hips, his nails leaving long red scrapes against the milky skin of her thighs. Blaise reared up away from them, watching them as he removed his boxers and grabbed something from the bedside table. Draco took Ginevra's mouth with his, sweeping his tongue against hers while he ground her into the mattress.

"Draco, please," she breathed. "I need you now." Carefully the blonde lined himself up with her entrance and with a groan he pushed forward into her tight, wet heat.

"Merlin," he gasped. He pulled out slowly, causing the red-head to whine a bit, then forced himself back into her. She cried out, surprised and delighted and longing for more. He fit her differently than Blaise did, a little longer whereas the dark haired boy was a bit thicker, yet it was just as heavenly. Slowly, he forced moans and gasps from her softly parted lips, pushing them both to the brink. But something was missing, no matter how he stretched her or how hot she made him, there was a piece missing from the puzzle. They were hanging on the edge, needing something more than what they both had.

"Blaise!" Ginny cried, molten eyes zeroing in on the dark haired boy. He smirked and put his hands on Draco's hips, stilling the blonde's motion. Two pillows were shoved under Ginny's hips, elevating both of them. A warm liquid was drizzled into the crevice of Draco's backside and he tensed.

"I-I haven't..."

"It's okay," Blaise breathed into his ear. "I'll go slow."

"It's a little weird at first," Ginny said, her voice shaking with desire as she tried to keep herself still with him inside of her. She longed to move, to find the friction, but knew she shouldn't to make it easier on Draco. "But it's not so bad if you relax. And it feels really good, I promise." Draco bit his lip and took a deep breath, then nodded. He wanted them, both of them, and if Ginevra could take it then so could he.

Blaise palmed the cheeks of Draco's ass and messaged them, getting a feel for the hard flesh as he worked to relax the blonde's quivering muscles. Draco felt different then Gin did under his hands. She was all softness and curves; Draco was steel plains and masculine lines. Ginevra squeezed her inner walls around Draco as a finger slid into his tight hole. The blonde groaned at the unfamiliar intrusion, but Blaise's reassuring hand rubbing his back kept him from tensing too much. A kiss dropped onto the back of Draco's neck and Blaise could taste the salty sweat gathered there, feel the tension and the strain in the corded muscles. The long finger pumped him twice before another was added and Draco moaned again. He buried his face in the crook of Ginevra's neck and she stroked his hair back as she watched Blaise over his shoulder, her brown eyes near black and sparkling as she forced herself to keep still no matter how she longed to move. Blaise's fingers scissored and stretched Draco in a way no one ever had before and it took some getting used to at first. But like Ginevra had said, after a little while it began to feel okay, good even.

"You can bite down on me if you have to," Ginevra murmured into Draco's ear when Blaise nodded. Draco lifted his head a moment and looked at her, confused. But then the fingers pulled out and something thicker began probing Draco's backend. He buried his head back against Ginevra and whimpered a little at the new sensation. His mouth found Ginevra's shoulder and his teeth sunk into her flesh as he fought the natural inclination to tense up his back end against the intrusion.

As promised, Blaise went slowly, pulling out slowly and pushing in gently a little more with each thrust. Ginevra let out a soft sob and the metallic taste of blood filled Draco's mouth as he broke the skin of her shoulder after a particularly hard push from Blaise, but the blonde couldn't unclench his jaw quite yet. He was being stretched and even with the lube it was still rather painful. Ginevra's hands were clenched in his hair, gripping and tugging as tears ran down her face. He knew he was hurting her but he couldn't let go.

Blaise's hands flexed on Draco's hips, his eyes rolled back in his head as struggled to keep himself from going too fast, too hard. Draco felt like Gin had that first time he'd taken her like this – tight and hot and utterly wonderful. He eased himself in all the way, bottoming out completely, and rotated slowly in a complete circle, feeling for the other boy's sweet spot. Draco inhaled sharply when he brushed against it, though he didn't remove his mouth from Ginevra's shoulder. Blaise had heard him, though, and pulled out slowly, keeping the same angle. A single thrust, hard and fast against Draco's prostate, had them both dropping their jaws and groaning in pleasure. Blaise started moving faster, taking the blonde as he had always imagined. He fell forward, one arm wrapping around the blonde's upper torso, the other catching his hand and pulling it into Gin's, their fingers tangling together.

Blaise's movements caused Draco to lurch forward into Ginny so that he fell deeper inside her, grinding harder against her. The pain from her shoulder faded as they began shifting together as one. A tangle of limbs, of groans and gasps, a bundle of nerves and pleasures none of them had ever known before, writhed and wound together in the green silk sheets. They pushed each other and pulled, demanding the most, the hardest and fastest. A sort of power built up, a force foreign yet welcome, between the three of them. It wasn't magic, no it was human and primal, real and right. It hit them sharp; one final thrust, one kiss, one stroke and they were flying, pitched into blind eternity, hurtling across space and time, connected and electric and oh so potent.

They floated in a seemingly endless pleasurable mist. They were collapsed against each other, barely breathing, unable to think or move. Their limbs were heavy, weighted, and yet pleasantly numb. Minds had been turned to mush; thoughts drifted away before ever being properly formed. Their hands were still caught together and in a blissful state of post-coital haze and still surrounding one another, they fell asleep.

* * *

Ginny lay on her left side, panting as her heart beat wildly in her chest. Behind her, Draco sounded like he was having the same troubles as she was. She imagined, with what little mental power she still had, that he hadn't even removed the pillows Blaise had placed under his hips. As for the Spaniard, he had fallen asleep in front of her, one arm slung across both Ginny and Draco's torsos. If her brain didn't feel like it had turned into mush, she'd know that she'd remember this night all through the first semester of her last year of Hogwarts.

She had barely survived this past summer, separated from them as they fought to save the wizarding world from a mad serial killer. Though she was never in the line of fire, she had felt empty without her men with her. Ginny and her mother had run the base, keeping sure there was food enough for those fighting and that the injured healed quickly so they could get back out into the field. She had nearly gone crazy when Draco had stumbled through the door of Grimmuald Place, slashed and bloody, limping and leaning heavily on Blaise. There had been a skirmish at the Ministry and Draco had gone up against his father. The man had claimed that as Draco's father, it was his right to discipline his wayward son. Thankfully, Lucius had been captured before he could do any irreparable damage to the younger wizard, but Ginny knew that some scars had gone deeper than others. Blaise had to go back out into the field, but Ginny had stayed up night after night bent over Draco's bed, working and praying to whomever would hear her that the blonde wizard would get through the war whole.

He had, though it wasn't without the help of Ginny's growing skills as a healer and quite a few extra plates of her mother's cooking. And, of course, nights spent wrapped in Ginny and Blaise's arms whenever the dark haired man could be spared. The actual final battle had been a single night of intense fighting at Hogwarts. Voldemort had figured that it would be easiest to take the school while it was empty and had put all his resources into that one place. Ron had nearly laughed when he had figured it out, the chess champion inside of him scoffing at the stupidity of that one move.

By pulling all his troops out of their posts and putting the spot light on the school, the Dark Lord was not only losing his hold on any other wizarding organization, but he was openly identifying every single one his followers for the Order, both marked and unmarked. Because of this one tactical error, the round up after the battle had been surprisingly easy because the Order already knew who they were looking for, and those they had captured had been all too willing to rat out their comrades' hiding places.

All except Lucius Malfoy, but the Order had decided that ignoring the man who was so used to being the centre of attention was quite the punishment for the proud Death Eater. Again, Ron had been the one to figure out a fitting punishment for the elder Malfoy. Ron had pointed out that psychological torture would be worse for him, as he imagined that being under Voldemort had gleaned him enough of the physical, and both Bill (the craftiest Weasley) and Draco had agreed. The sudden appearance of common sense and brains in the seventeen year old Weasley had shocked most of the Order, but Hermione had simply beamed at her boyfriend with pride saying that she knew it was in him all along.

Draco let out a shuddering breath behind her, bringing her out of her thoughts as he tugged the pillows out from under him, tossing them onto the floor before he turned from his back to his side so he could spoon up against Ginny's back. His legs felt heavy and the muscles in his abdomen and thighs burned with the strain they had been put through previously. His ass hurt too, but that just added to the satisfaction that only a round of really great, creative sex with the two people he loved more than life could give.

Well, creative or not, making love with Blaise and Ginevra was always earth shattering. And somewhere along the line it had stopped being just sex. They had worked very hard to establish an emotional connection first, working on the trust and affection side of their relationship before they had moved onto the physical aspect of it. Draco could remember the month of unsure agony before that one perfect coming together. Ginny still had the bite mark on her neck; she had let it heal naturally and every now and then when the light hit it just right he could see the silvery scar, a perfect mirror image of his teeth, in the crook of her neck. But that first time had been beautiful, he remembered, and it only got better with time.

After that first time, it had been like the flood gates had opened, like an animal had been released from its cage. Anytime he had been alone with one or both of his beloveds, clothes somehow ended up on the floor in a desperate need to get closer. It was desperate and hot and fast, everything sex tended to be when you were 17.

Yet as the war got closer, became more immanent, their time together had become more precious. They started savouring each other like the finest delicacies. Pleasure points were carefully mapped by both strong and delicate fingers. Lips caressed, breaths came out on a sigh then hitched, and limbs were languid as they memorized each other. Clothes still had a funny way of disappearing, but now they were being removed with care, as if unwrapping a fragile gift. Draco came to treasure those moments while he was out fighting. They were the only thing keeping him together during his father's torture, the knowledge that those he loved cherished him above all else saving him from being broken under Lucius' wand.

It was then, in that quiet moment on the night before Ginevra returned to Hogwarts for her last year, that Draco realised that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with the ones he loved most.

"Marry me, Ginevra," he said, his voice husky. He kissed the side of her head. "I need you forever, you and Blaise both. Marry me, Ginevra, please." Ginevra gasped, as much from the 'please' as from the question, and she turned to face him.

"What?" Ginny was still coming down from her post-coital high and had to struggle to make her brain work properly. Draco opened his eyes at looked at her in the dark, silver intense on deep brown.

"I haven't spoken about it to Blaise yet, but I want to marry you and him. We belong together, the three of us; we belong together and to each other. I want the world to know and I want the two of you forever. Marry me." As a Malfoy, Draco was used to getting what he wanted, so it didn't occur to him that perhaps he should pose his request as a question rather than of demand, but Ginny got the feeling that the blonde was more nervous than he let on.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with Blaise and me?" she asked, her own voice quiet. "We've only been together a year, Draco; are you sure?" Draco's face tightened at her perceived rejection.

"If you didn't want to you –" Ginny quickly placed a hand over his mouth, stopping him from saying anything further.

"I'm just trying to make sure that this is really what you want, Draco. I'm not saying no. In fact, I'd be honoured to be your wife, and I know that Blaise would like nothing more than to be your husband. I can't put into words just how much I love you, Draco Malfoy; in fact, I think there are none. You're our moon, Draco, our bright star. No matter how dark the night gets, you shine greater than anything. My answer is yes, now and always. I just want you to be sure."

Draco's head dipped, capturing her lips with his own in a loving passion he hadn't been sure he had the strength only moments before.

"We'll wait until after you graduate, if you would like. And I know that you want to apply to St. Mungo's for an apprenticeship, so we can wait to see what kind of course load you have before we settle on a date. It'll have to be a long engagement, so I can get the family business up and running and you can get used to St. Mungo's. But I will marry you and Blaise."

* * *

Blaise woke slowly that morning, taking his time as he always did. He registered, with some surprise, that there were two bodies in bed with him. Draco, snuggled up to his left, was usually out of bed early, long before Blaise even dreamed about getting out of bed. And Gin, pressing her front tightly against his right side, more often than not had an early class at the hospital she had to get to. Blaise remembered vaguely that Gin had stumbled into the room the night before, perhaps around two in the morning, mumbling something about boils and paste. He knew that she was studying very hard for her semester exams, which would be coming up the following week. Their hands were curled on his chest, their breath coming to his skin in warm puffs of air. Blaise decided that he rather liked being between them, and had missed having them like this very much. How could he really complain when the lives of his life were lying practically on top of him? He felt a rare yet prized moment of peace settle over him as he watched them sleep, breathing easy in contentment.

The peace didn't last long, however, as he found it seldom did.

"Three pieces of cardstock and tape, stat!" Ginny mumbled, jolting awake suddenly at Blaise's side. Seeing that she wasn't in the make-believe hospital room in her mind and was instead safe in the arms of her fiancé, the red haired woman let out a heavy sigh and relaxed back into Blaise. "I love helping people," she said, her voice muffled against Blaise's tan chest, "but this residency shit sucks." Blaise chuckled.

"Just think of how many lives you'll save with that cardstock, querida." Her hand came down, slapping his chest lightly. Blaise chuckled and kissed her head, running a hand down her hair gently. "So, have you decided what ward you'd like to work in? Any area you like better than others?" She lifted a shoulder and, too tired to raise her head, answered into his chest.

"For a while I thought about working in the neonatal ward, or maybe paediatrics; just kids and small babies you know? But with the war and everything, I got really good at Counter Curses. I'm in herbal medicine at the moment and I just can't stand it. All that puss..." Ginny shivered and her dark haired fiancé couldn't help but laugh again. "Then there's being a general practitioner, which I also have experience in because of the war. Just fixing everything but only for a select number of people I get to chose. I think I might like that the best because I'd only have to work with a handful of people, comparatively. I know it sounds a bit against what most people think of when they become a healer, everything is all 'I want to help as many people as possible.' But I guess the war taught me that I need to be selfish with my time, spend it doing what I want, and that I can't save everybody."

Blaise made a sound of acknowledgement, remembering the all the times Gin blamed herself for another person dying on her table during the war. During that brief yet scarring time, so many good people died, many in agony after being brought off the field, many on Gin's 'operating' table, which more often than not was a plank of wood on some posts. They didn't even have time to transfigure it into anything more appropriate. She hadn't had the resources to help as many as she could have, and she went through a sort of baptism by fire into the harsh reality that people do die in war. Her own Hogwarts peers had been cut in half due to cruel deaths suffered at the Death Eaters' wands. Blaise could remember bringing their dead and injured back to base-camp after a particularly nasty battle, watching Gin try to split herself into three or four so she could work on all of them at once. The youngest Weasley had indeed learned the hard lesson that she couldn't save everyone.

But that had been a year ago and things were different now, even after that short a time. Surprisingly, regardless of all the horror's she'd seen and all the deaths she had shared in, Gin hadn't been terribly jaded. Blaise liked to think that it had been his and Draco's doing that kept her going, kept her believing that the world wasn't as horrible as it seemed. If he could read Ginny's mind, he'd know he was right.

"Well, you have one more test and then the rest of your residency before you're given your licence to practice, right? I think working in paediatrics would be nice for you. You're good at making kids smile, and it'll be good practice for when we have our own." He felt her grin against his skin, her soft lips forming a sleepy smile.

"I like that thought. Our babies..."

"Yes," Draco drawled from Blaise's other side, startling both of his lovers. "Screaming, crying brats, all to call our own. How fantastic."

"I didn't know you were awake, querido."

"Who can sleep with you two yammering away?" Draco opened his eyes and lifted his head so he could look at his bed-mates. "It's a good thing I have a day off or I might be very peeved."

"A day off?" came Ginny's still muffled voice. She refused to lift her head, the optimist in her thinking that maybe she'd be able to get back to sleep.

"I am the boss, you know," Draco said, sounding remarkably pompous for someone who just woke up. "I can take all the days off I want."

"Not that you do," Blaise pouted. "You and Gin are busy far too much and it makes me muy triste."

"Well, I for one do not plan on getting out of this bed unless I absolutely have to today," Ginny declared, turning onto her back so she could stretch out fully. Her eyes were still closed and she looked very pleased with herself. "I'm only getting out of bed to pee, that's it. I took a shower last night, even, in preparation for this glorious occasion."

"Between studying about boils?" Blaise asked, amused at his young fiancée.

"I was reciting different types of boil paste while I washed my hair."

"This is disgusting," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes. "Twilly!" a pop sounded as a house elf, newly transported from Malfoy Manor to their town-home, appeared at his side of the bed.

"Yes, Master, Twilly is being here. What can Twilly be getting his wondrous Master?" Draco glared.

"You can knock that off right now, you ugly, pink-eyed midget. You are not endearing."

"Grumpy-grumpy," Blaise snickered as he turned to lay across Ginny's front. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Someone doesn't like hearing about boil paste first thing in the morning."

"It wasn't first thing," Ginny protested, slowly slipping back to sleep. "It was brats and days off before we got to boil paste."

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes, even though it completely went against the Malfoy Family Code of Ethics. It was going to be a good day; he could tell.

* * *

well, i've never written a sex scene with three people before, so i really hope it turned out okay. i know that this oneshot doesn't match up exactly with the others in my Snow Patrol Series, but i've been going over them again and changing some small things to make it slightly more cannon. but only just, 'cause we all know that according to JKR none of this would ever happen, ever. i did have some fun writing this, though, especially that last bit with D,B&G bantering like that. also, i know little to nothing about residency at a hospital. i don't even watch Grey's Anatomy. i'm sorry if i'm wrong about it. the last segment seems lighter than the other two, but i think i like it that way.

Que piensa usted = what are you thinking (though technically it's 'what do you think')

muy triste = very sad

please don't forget to review! i need to know what y'all think so i can fix things if i need to. :)


End file.
